Ginny in Wonderland
by HLG07
Summary: One summer afternoon Ginny finds herself in a strange new land. Can she find her way home and a way to cope with Harry's new life? Rating is way higher to allow me freedom as I currently don't know where all I want to take this ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here is a little idea I have been playing with while I try to figure out where The Book is going. Hope you like it, and let me know if you'd like to see it finished. Again, as always I don't own Harry Potter, or in this case the concept of Alice in Wonderland either.**

**Now please Read, review and try to enjoy!**

Ginny sat against the oak tree furthest from the Burrow, her back against the rough bark. She idle picked at the frilly lace on her dress. Her mother had insisted she dress nicely today.

So her she sat, in a blue satin A-line dress trimmed with lace. She looked nothing like herself. Even her hair betrayed her. It stayed perfectly straight today and even behaved when she tired a ribbon in. Why did things go perfect today of all days, when Ginny felt so out of sorts.

Sure she was happy Harry had been accepted into the training academy without having to return to Hogwarts, but something-or better yet someone- was keeping her from being completely as ease with it.

"Stupid, Bloody Cho Chang." She said angrily as she slammed her book shut. "Having to apply for the Auror academy. She wasn't even good at Defense." Ginny pouted again, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. It wasn't that she didn't want Harry to go, it was that she didn't want him to go with her.

"Oh, Harry, we can be dueling partners."' Cho had laughed.

Ginny mimicked Cho laugh as she picked her book up again. "Over my dead body." She muttered.

She was just getting back into her book when Arnold, her 3 year old pink pygmy puff, lept from his perch on her shoulder and began to explore a hole at the base of the oak tree.

"Arnold, get away from there." Ginny said as she moved over to pick him up. As she did so Arnold slipped into the oak tree. Ginny lunged for him, but lost her balance and slipped into the hole after him.

Ginny screamed for help as she began falling, she briefly thought that this hole was rather deep and soon she would hit water, but no such thing happened.

As she fell further and further into the darkness she fumbled through the small pocket of her dress, searching for her wand. She finally found it and shouted "Lumnos" and the tunnel lit up at once.

She reached for tree roots as she descended but they broke off weakly in her hand. She looked down to see, what seemed to be a bottom to the tunnel, rapidly approaching. As a last attempt at salvation, she pointed her wand at her self and yelled "Wingardium Leviousa". It did not make her float upwards as she had expected but it did slow her fall enough that she landed on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

She stood carefully and looked up at the dark tunnel she had just fallen through, she could not see the top, nor any light from the outside world. She huffed in frustration and she surveyed her surrounding. Instead of dirt walls like one would expect the round rooms walls were covered in sleeping portraits.

"It reminds me of Dumbledore's office." She laughed weakly as she examined a large portrait. She turned around abruptly at the sound of feet. She gasped in shock when Harry appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so happy to see you." She reached for him. "Where are we?" She asked as he kept moving through the room.

"I'm sorry Ginny I can't right now," Harry said quickly, hastening his pace across the room. He reached a door and tugged it open. He looked at Ginny one last time, "I'm very late." And with one last glance he disappeared through the door, as Ginny yelled to him. "Late for what?"

Ginny ran towards the door and reached the handle just as it sealed shut. She tugged and tugged, slammed her fist upon the wood, but it would not budge. She sank against the hard wood in defeat, as she did so something poked her in her side.

"Oh," she exclaimed, climbing to her feet. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the handle. "Alohamora"

But no click issued from the door and it remained locked.

Ginny placed her hand on her hips in a Molly Weasley fashion and stomped her feet in frustration. She turned to face the room and found a table in the center that had not been there before.

She cautiously walked towards it a plucked the small bottle from it surface.

"Drink Me." She said reading the tag aloud. "Not I don't think I will." she said setting it back down. Years of living with Fred and George had taught Ginny never to ingest foreign food and beverages, lest they contain something displeasent.

She turned towards the door more determined. "Well if I can't go through it I'll just have to go under it." she nodded in consent with herself and pointed her wand at her head before effectively shrinking herself to the size of a thimble. She care full slipped beneath the door and out into a grassy area. She quickly returned herself to normal size and surveyed the land.

In every direction she looked was forest, full of strange tall trees. Leading into the deepest part was a small golden path .

She sighed as she looked around. No sign of Harry. She turned around to look at the door she had just come under, only to find it gone.

"How curious." She muttered to herself, feeling at the empty air where the door had been.

She turned slowly back toward the path. It shimmered every so lightly, as if beckoning her. "Well, maybe Harry has followed the path, as it seems the only way to go."

She stepped lightly and quickly made her way into the deep woods. Strange noises resonated around her, and shadows seemed to move strangely all around.

Ginny gripped her wand a little tighter and held it at chest level, ready to attack. She hastened her pace until she could see light glistening up ahead.

A deep roar sounded behind her and Ginny took off at full speed, heading towards the light. She could hear loud footsteps getting closer and pushed herself to her limit. She gasped as she reached the edge of the forest. She turned to face her chaser, but found nothing there.

She sat down in the grass and attempted to catch her breath. She had been sure something was chasing her. She plopped down onto her back and looked up to the sun, shining brightly. She heard a sweet sound, and looked up to find a small house in the clearing.

"Humm." she whispered as she pushed herself back to her feet. "It looks strangely like Harry's parents house." She tentatively took a few steps towards it, unknowing what could happen next.

As she approached the gate she saw a familiar untidy head of hair coming her way.

"Harry! Harry! There you are!" She called loudly as he approached.

But Harry seemed not to hear her. He turned to her abruptly "Ginny, There you are! Were running very late! Please, quickly run upstairs and fetch my gloves and wand." he finished quickly and took off into the house.

"Harry, wait! Late for what?" Ginny called as she ran after him into the house, but as she entered she found no sign of Harry.

Ginny sighed, "Must be ll the stress from training." she said as she took a seat in a rather cushy chair in the front room. She sat there for a moment, listening for any sign of Harry.

She surveyed the room. It seemed very much like somewhere Harry would live. And then she saw it, a plate full of Treacle Tarts. She quickly crossed the room to where they sat. She starred down at the treats, longing in her eyes. She was ever hungry.

"I'm sure Harry won't mind if I have one." She reasoned as she plucked one off the platter. She took a small bite out of it.

"Oh, goodness." She said at once. "This is almost as good as Mum's"

She stood there for a moment, enjoying her treat before deciding she better look for Harry. She made her way slowly through the house, and noticed the rooms and furniture seemed to be getting smaller. In a panic she rushed back towards the front entrance room, only to find that thing were shrinking there as well.

"Oh dear." she said in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny began to breath faster as she looked down at her hand and the tiny tart that rested in it now. She dropped the tart as the floor began to get farther away from her and soon her head bumped against the ceiling.

Ginny gasped in pain as her arm pushed through the upstairs window, the glass panes cutting into her hand. She stretched her legs out to give herself room to straighten her neck, and ended up pushing one of her feet straight out the front door, and effectively getting the other stuck in the fireplace.

Ginny, looked around, her head on the second floor and her body stuck on the first level.

"Harry" She whined softly until she heard his familiar foot steps coming towards her from behind on of the upstairs doors.

Harry screamed as he hurriedly made his way out of the room. He stood in front of Ginny, his shoulders even with her nose.

"Harry, help me." Ginny cried, her tears leaving great puddles on the floor.

Harry backed away slowly "I don't know how to deal with this." He pleaded with her. "Let me go get Bill, he's just in the garden." Harry said quickly as he grabbed his broom from the corner and flew out the upstairs window.

Ginny stopped crying as she heard Harry having a heated conversation with the brother in the garden below. She dipped her head to see out the window. She could see Bill, dressed in old overalls and holding a hoe, in front of a large vegetable patch.

"How do we get her out?" Harry shrieked "I can't have a giant in my house!"

"Well we could use a shrinking spell." Bill said rubbing his chin, "But we'd have to be right next to her. You know, in the house."

"I don't have time for this!" Harry shrieked, throwing up his hands. "I'm late as it is!"

Bill shrugged his shoulders "I'll do it. You just wait here, I'll climb down the chimney and have her back to normal in a jiffy."

Harry nodded and handed Bill his broom.

Bill flew swiftly to the roof and began making his way down the chimney. Ginny could feel her frustration building as Bill landed on the toe of her shoe.

"Why must you always bring my brothers into our problems?" She yelled through the house to Harry before pushing her foot upwards and shooting Bill out of the chimney and deep into the forest.

"Ginny what did you do that for?" Harry bellowed as he made his way to the back door. "Bill was only trying to help." He said moving into the kitchen. Ginny couldn't see him, but she could feel him moving cautiously around her enlarged hindquarters.

"Yes, they are always trying to help. They need to keep their bloody noses out of other peoples lives." She screamed, working herself into hysterics again.

"Ginny, calm down." Harry said, fighting his way through the sea of tears she was producing. "Here drink this." He said loudly, pushing a keg of butterbeer towards her.

Ginny pulled her arm slowly back through the busted window, catching fragments of glass in her skin as she did so.

She gingerly lifted the keg to her lips and slipped slowly. She felt herself shrinking immediately, and before she could stop it, she had shrunk so small that she was floating on the cork of the keg in a sea of her own tears.

"Harry!" She shouted over the rushing of the saline waves. "Help me Harry." She caught a glimpse of his retreating back as he rushed out the back door and she was swept into the garden.

The cork carried her past the over sized carrots and broccoli and to a small mushroom patch.

Ginny slowly disembarked the cork and began to look around.

She gasped when she saw him. For there perched on top of the largest mushroom, A portabella from what her mother had taught her, was Dumbledore. Sunning himself in the afternoon rays. She approached him slowly and noticed, with another small gasp, that where his legs should have been was the body of a silvery caterpillar.

"Sir." She said softly, walking closer to the mushroom.

"Ah, Ginevra. I was wondering when you would arrive." Dumbledore said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the mushroom.

"But how are you here? Your no longer with us." She asked softly, hoping not to appear rude.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah yes, but alas, here I am. The correct question is why are _you_ here?"

"I was rather hoping you could tell me." Ginny said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "This is, as I have found, a rather funny place. Full of uncertainty and confusion. Is there anything in your life that has left you uncertain or confused that could have brought you here?" He asked peering at Ginny over his half moon spectacles.

"Well, yes." Ginny said bashfully, looking at the ground. "It's Harry you see, He's leaving tonight. And Cho Chang is going with him."

Dumbldore made a small motion for her to go on. "I'm just worried, with them working together and all. That, that maybe Harry will change his mind about me and go back to Cho. I can still tell she fancies him." She added hastily.

"That is a rather trying situation. But I think, that if you look deep within yourself, you will discover all the reasons Harry has chosen you in the first place, and as I believe he will, continue to choose you over Cho in the future."

Ginny just starred at him for a few moments before saying rather softly, "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "I must be going soon. Is there anything else, anything at all you require?"

Ginny blushed, "If you could Sir, I would very much like to be my own size again"

Dumbledore laughed wholeheartedly. "I can quite imagine. Now this, is a rather curious mushroom, would you say not Ginevra?"

Well Sir, it look to be just a regular portabella." Ginny said, looking at the fungus and not noting anything of interest.

Dumbledore raised a finger. "Yes on the outside, it appears to be a rather pain, but delicious portabella. But on the inside is what counts. If you were, to eat one side of this mushroom you would grow back to your normal height. Or if you were to eat the other you would surely shrink to the size of an ant."

"Thank you Sir." Ginny said once again.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, the familiar twinkle in his eyes, before disappearing in a puff of silver smoke.

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She carefully looked at the mushroom. Both sides appeared to look the same.

"It's whats on the inside that counts." She said softly before breaking a piece off of each side. She slowly took a bite of the first piece.

She felt herself stretching, the wind whipping past her ears and the mushroom growing smaller beneath her.

Ginny laughed joyously, happy to be back to her normal height.

"I will never complain of being short again." She promised to no one in particular.

She looked in her hands, there lay two tiny pieces of mushroom.

"Maybe George could figure these out and market them, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would like to be tiny." She said aloud as she placed the mushroom bits in the pocket of her dress and headed off in the direction she had last seen Harry.

The forest this time seemed brighter, but that could have been a side effect of her new mood Ginny thought to herself.

She heard a soft yawning echoing from the tree branches and looked up to see a cat, unusual in color, it seemed to be a darking blue with line bronze stripes that seemed to shimmer and move in the soft light that was streaming through the tree leaves overhead.

"Oh dear. Are we lost?" Asked the cat turning to face Ginny.

Ginny gasped, the cat, while still very feline in appearance, seemed to have the face and voice of Cho Chang and when the cat smiled, an unnaturally large smile, Ginny's whole body seemed to become uneasy.

"Why not exactly." Ginny finally answered, staring strangely at the cat, still perched upon it's branch.

"Really? From the way you are wondering, from one place to another it seems to me," Her smile seemed to enlarge impossibly. "That you have lost something, or could it be someone." The cat snickered at the look of unadulterated hatred on Ginny's face.

"Oh what would you know, you stupid cat." Ginny said fiercely before stomping along the path.

The cat stayed rested upon the perch puring happily to herself. As she watched the last gleam of red disappear from sight she sensed another presence approaching her. She turned to see Harry, hurrying up the path.

"Cheshire, Have you seen Ginny? Were desperately late." He stressed, staring at the cat for answers.

The cat yawned softly before answering. "I haven't seen anyone but you all day. But if she is missing I'm sure I could fill her place." She pured sweetly, hanging from the tree branch so that she was eye level with Harry.

"Uh, no. Thank you. I better be, uh, going." Harry fumbled before hurrying down the path.

The cat crossed her paws and huffed as she watched his retreating back.

Ginny was wondering aimlessly. The path in front of her seemed to go on forever with no apparent end. The words of Dumbledore suddenly didn't seem as comforting as they had when she first entered the forest.

She dropped down onto the cold forest floor and looked around. Every which way was trees, dark and menacing. She felt tears buring at the back of her eyelids and willed her body to not let them fall.

Her concentration was broken as a strange silver butterly floated in front of her face. It seemed to hover for a minute, as if to make sure Ginny was watching it, before gliding up the path. Ginny quickly stood and flowed the butterfly up the path. After a few minutes she began to hear a strange ruckus in the distance, she countinued to follow the butterfly and soon the noise began to sound more and more like music.

As she reached the edge of the forest the butterfly disappeared in a silvery puff of smoke. Ginny starred at it, and as the wind began to carry it away, she saw in the distance a table with two people moving about it.

"Maybe one of them can help me." She thought with determination as she made her way down the steep hill to the table.

As she neared she could see that the surface of the table was covered in a large number of teapots, not one like the other, and that it looked like someone had raided Professor _Trelawney's teacup stash. _

_She approached the table slowly, now know that not everything is as it seems in this place, to find Luna, a large green top hat perched upon her head, and Neville, his large buck teeth seemingly larger in this place and for some odd reason a pair of large rabbit ears atop his head_

_"Luna" Ginny spoke softly, looking into the face of her childhood friend._

_"Ginny!" Luna said brightly, "We've been waiting for you! It can't be a party without you!"_

_"A party for what?" Ginny said eying the half full tea cups warily._

_Luna opened her mouth to answer but at the exact moment, a bell chimed from Neville's inner pocket. He pulled out a coo-koo clock and examined it closely before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Clean Cup, Clean Cup." _

_Ginny was pushed to the ground as Luna and Neville scrambled for a new seat._

"Listen," She said heatedly as she pushed herself up from the ground, "I haven't got time for this."

"Time, time. There is _always_ time." Neville said sporadically.

Ginny huffed, pulling a dried leave out of her hair. "No, there isn't always time. Now, have either of you seen Harry." She said placing her hands upon her hips and fixing them with a rather cold stare.

Luna turned to her and in a completely serious tone said "He is neither here, Nor there, But everywhere."

Ginny didn't even have time to breath before a mouse, bearing a striking resemblance to Seamus Finnigan poked his head out of a rather large teapot and pronounced "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat, How I wonder where you're at." Before falling back inside with a muffled splash.

A bell chimed in the distance again but before Neville could shout 'clean cup' again Ginny turned on her heal and headed back up the hill.

Ginny, not wanting to reenter the forest, walked along its edge until she came to a small stream. She splashed the water on her face and looked around.

"I'm sure if Mum would have know I'd be exploring an unusual land she wouldn't have insisted I wear a dress." She muttered to herself before stepping carefully on a moss covered rock in the middle of the stream. As she made her way to the other side she looked back to see the rock moving.

"Oh," She gasped as the turtle stuck its head above the water and looked at her angrily.

She made a hasty apology before hurrying away.

Soon she came to a tall hedge, bordering what looked to be a large castle in the distance. She could hear people whispering fiercely on the other side of the hedge. She ran along the edge looking for an entrace, while still keeping her ears open to the voices.

She finally can upon a large archway, over which a sign read "All governed by the Magnificent Queen of Hearts".

Ginny chuckled at the audacity of the sign before heading in the direction of the voices.

She passed large Trumpet trees, which seemed to all play a royal tune, before coming to a clearing scattered with white rose bushes. She saw in the corner two red headed figured, dressed in long red coats that caused them to resembled playing cards. They seemed to be arguing over a bucket of red paint and as she neared she noticed that both of them held paint brushed and that several of the closest white rose bushes had had the petals painted red.

"Excuse me." She said tentatively, hoping not to incur their wrath.

They both turned to her with a uniformed percussion and said sharply "What?"

She looked at them closely, surely they were not really Ron and George. How could they be, but then again, if Harry was here, and Bill and stupid Bloody Cho Chang, Why not Ron and George.

"What are you doing?" She asked, gathering all her courage.

"Well can you see?" George asked, gesturing towards the rose bush.

"We are painting the roses red." Ron piped in.

"But why paint them red? They are quite lovely just the way they are."

"Because," George started

"She will surely have our head. " Ron continued

"For she ordered us to plant red roses,"

"And we accidentally planed white instead."

Ginny stared at them, she had not seemed this type of harmony since Fred had died and it made her rather uncomfortable. Rather than speak of that she asked the more pressing question.

"Who will have your heads?"

"The Queen of course." They answered in the unnatural harmony.

"But she surely won't really have your head."

They both stared at her and nodded gravely. Ginny looked worriedly at her brothers.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Ah, well now that you ask." George said, picking up an extra paint brush.

They spent the next hour cheerily painting the delicate petals of the roses bushes. Ginny was happily humming to herself when a loud trumpeting echoed in the near by clearing.

Ron and George looked at each other, identical expressions of horror on their faces.

The trees seemed to shiver as the trumpeting got closer and Ginny saw a small precession, composed of a lavish carriage being carried by several people, making it's way towards the small opening where they we painting the roses.

"The Queen!" George yelled.

"Quick." Ron said, looking around quickly.

"Hid the brushes."

"And the paint cans."

Ginny watched as they shoved the brushes and cans into the hedges, where they seemed to disappear into the leaves, before standing straight against the hedge.

Ginny watched in wonder as they did this, not noticing the worried gleam in their eyes.

The precession finally made its way to them and stopped just before Ginny. She noticed, with some amusement that the carriage was being carried by none other than Percy, Charlie, Hermione and Bill. Her Father stood off to the side, a gold crown glimmering atop his head.

Behind the carriage stood Fleur, dressed in a gown that made her greatly resemble a Knave of Hearts, her arms in shackles.

Out of no where Harry appeared, a trumpet by his side.

"Make way for the Queen of Hearts." He said loudly before waving his wand.

The door to the carriage opened and a small staircase appeared out of the doorway. Her father moved quickly, and clumsily, to the carriage door and stuck out his hand to help the Queen descend the stairs.

Ginny watched as a hand appeared out the carriage, taking her father's.

Ginny gasped as her mother emerged from the carriage, in a rather ridiculous looking gown. Hearts of all sizes seemed to cover it, and as she watched they seemed to change, growing bigger then smaller and repeating the process over and over again.

She moved, with a grace that was Molly Weasley's alone, to look at Ron and George with an appraising eye. They bowed deeply as she passed by them.

She nodded gracefully before turning back to the carriage. As she placed her foot on the first step, she suddenly turned with such a force, that Ginny was sure she would suffer whiplash.

Molly moved quickly to the rose bush and stuck a finger to the wet petal. She pulled back and looked at her red stained finger for a moment.

"What is this?" She asked softly, turning back to Ron and George.

They immediately fell to their knee.

"Oh please kind Queen!"

"Spare us please!"

"I asked." Molly said again, in a strained tone. "What. Is. This?"

"It's, It's paint my Queen." Ron stammered.

"Paint? Paint! Paint on my royal roses? How dare you!" Molly screamed at the boys.

Ron and George stammered, trying to get a defensive word in but Molly would have none of it. Finally sick of it she turned to Harry and screamed, "Off with their heads!"

Harry nodded quickly before bellowing a tune on his trumpet.

Silently, faceless figured emerged from the hedges and quickly carried Ron and George off, still screaming for the Queen to spare them.

Ginny stood stock still, with any hope the Queen had not noticed her at all.

But Ginny was never quite that lucky.

Molly turned to her, and with a smile that betrayed what she had just done spoke to Ginny. "Do you like Croquet deary?"

Ginny afraid of sparking the Queens seemingly short temper nodded in response.

"Lovely. Page, set up the game. Me and and this lovely dear are going to play a round."

Harry moved quickly, waving his wand about, transfiguring the small rose garden into a croquet game.

He shoved a mallet, transfigured from a rose bush, at Ginny. She yelped at one of the left behind thorns dug into her skin.

Molly just smiled as the blood made it's way down Ginny's hand. "Pity that, such nice hands too. Well these things do happen."

Molly moved forward, still smiling, and hit her ball with as much vigor as she could.

Ginny watched as Harry moved her ball around the playing field, in and out of each hoop, until it finally tapped the final peg.

Molly laughed and clapped her hands before turning to Ginny. "I always have been a good shot." She said, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

'I'll never be that good of a shot' Ginny thought with trepidation as she moved forward to place her ball. She had barely tapped it when if blew up right in front of her. She looked up to see Harry stowing his wand.

"Oh well isn't that a pity. But, no one has ever beaten me so don't dwell on it too much." Molly said moving to Ginny's side.

Ginny just nodded as Molly took her elbow.

"I like you." Molly said with a smile. "You must help me hold court." She said resolutely ushering Ginny into the carriage.

Ginny stared out the window as they made there way through the gardens. Soon she could see a castle, decorated with hundreds of hearts, on the approaching horizon.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and the door swung open.

"Here we are dear." Molly said sweetly, motioning for Ginny to exit the carriage.

Ginny made her way out and looked around her. The walls of the castle were a silvery white stone and rose high into the air. Every few yards a ruby heart sat, perched upon a pillar of gold on top of the massive walls.

"Just lovely isn't it?" Molly asked cocking her head to the side as she moved to stand beside Ginny.

In that moment, as Ginny stared at her, she seemed more like Umbridge than her own mother.

"Dear." Arthur piped up from behind the carriage. "The trial dear."

"Oh yes! I'd nearly forgotten. This way dear."

She led Ginny into the castle and through hallway after hallway. The walls were a luscious red, and embroidered with tiny hearts of an even deeper red. Pillars lined the halls and upon them sat bust of screaming head. Ginny shivered involuntarily.

They finally reached a set of double doors in the shape of a heart.

"Ah, here we are." Molly said as she pushed them open.

The court room had high ceilings, and reminded Ginny of the court rooms in the deep chambers of the Ministry of Magic.

In one section of seats sat her brothers, minus Ron and George, Luna, Neville- holding a teapot, Harry, Hermione and to her disappointment, Cho Chang still in cat form. Each held a piece of parchment and quill. She watched as they noticed their entrance and began scribbling furiously on their paper.

The Queen led her to a seat on the other side of the chamber before moving to stand behind the high bench.

Fleur sat just to the side, looking haughty, her arms still bound.

Molly slammed the gavel several time, the sound echoing loudly off the walls, causing Ginny to jump and return her attention to the Queen.

Harry stood quickly and began to read from his parchment.

"We are here today to hold trial against the Knave of Heart, Fleur, who has stolen the Queens tarts. We present first, exhibit A, The royal tarts." He motioned to a table in the center of the courtroom, where a plate of tarts sat, seemingly untouched.

"I deed not touch 'er tarts." Fleur said turning up her nose. "Eez are disgusting tings."

"Silence." Bellowed Molly. Fleur rolled her eyes, but stopped talking non the less.

"We call the first witness, Ginny." Harry said suddenly.

Ginny looked around the room shocked. "Me? But what have I got to do with this?" Ginny asked confused.

"Do you recall seeing the Queens tarts?" Harry asked, ignoring her question.

"No.' Ginny said truthfully. "I never saw any tarts."

The jury began to nod wildly as the wrote on their parchments. "No tarts, No tarts." They began to mutter over and over again.

"Nonsense!" The Queen cried from the bench. "You must have seen the tarts."

"No I haven't." Ginny said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Molly's face began to redden. "Liar!" She screamed across the courtroom. "Off with her head!"

"That isn't fair!" Ginny screamed back, stomping her feet. "I haven't done anything!"

"Life isn't fair." Molly said calmly, her gaze piercing Ginny, before calling for the guard.

"No." Ginny cried as the guards seemed to materialize out of the walls.

She quickly reached into her pocket for her wand, but found something squishy instead. She starred at the bits of mushroom for a moment before shoving both into her mouth in hopes that they would shrink her enough to slip away.

The moment they slipped down her throat Ginny could feel her body stretching, pulling toward the ceiling, and she finally hit her head with a small "umph."

The Queen was the first to scream. "Get her out! Get her out! Ministry Decree 42!" She yelled above the screams of the others.

Harry cast a sonorous charm on himself and quoted, "Ministry Decree 42: No person above a mile tall within the castle."

"I am not a mile tall." Ginny cried as the queen began to yell "Off with her head." Once more.

All at once the entire courtroom seemed to leap at Ginny, Cho greedily at the front. She began clawing at Ginny's leg, drawing blood in some sections. They all began screaming her name.

Ginny began to wave her arms wildly at them, trying her best to keep them at bay, when her shoulder were grabbed with a sudden force.

She opened her eye quickly to find Hermione sitting in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Ginny." She said softly, a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione." She cried, diving to hug the other girl.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ginny said, a small smile slipping onto her face.

"Well in that case," Hermione said pulling away to look at her. "Your very late, Harry has been looking for you everywhere. The party has already begun."

Ginny sighed heavily remembering why they are having a party, Harry was leaving tomorrow and Cho was going with him. She bowed her head as she began to follow Hermione back to the Burrow.

A crowd of people were all gathered, and from the restless looks on their faces, she expected her mother had held the food until she was found.

"Ginny." Harry said relived when her saw her. "We've been looking all over for you." He took her hand and led her to the middle of the crowd. Ginny. could see Cho standing just behind Harry, a smirk on her face.

Harry raised his voice slightly. "If I could have everyone's attention please." Everyone turned to stare at them and Ginny looked at him confused.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my reason for living. And while I never want to be apart from you, I know there are times when we must be separated. And while it kills me, I want to know that I will always have something to come home to." He smiled softly before dropping to one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Ginevra Weasley." He smiled at the grimace Ginny gave at the use of her full name. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny drew in a quick breath as Harry opened the box.

"Of course I will." She said pulling him towards her for a kiss.

The crowd around them burst into cheers as Harry held her tightly. Ginny looked over his shoulder to see Cho, her arms crossed in defiance and her face in a frown.

Ginny pulled back and looked at Harry once again.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

They shared one last soft kiss as a silver butterfly fluttered past.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's not perfect so if anyone wishes to BETA it, message me. :)


End file.
